


As The World Caves In

by NetherTheArsonist



Series: Time loop/Reset/And Similar [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ableist Language, Angst, Dissociation, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I have Chosen Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Health Issues, No Beta I wrote this in an hour, Ok so he technically isn't Dead Dead, Short One Shot, brain go brrrr, but close enough, executions, server reset theory, world literally dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherTheArsonist/pseuds/NetherTheArsonist
Summary: And around them the world disintegrates. And maybe they face their part in it.And maybe it's not the endBecause he always did care.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & Dream SMP Ensemble
Series: Time loop/Reset/And Similar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207799
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suggested this in the discord, saw everyone's angst reaction save chose violence.

Execution day and the server had gathered on the platform just outside of the Prison. Some members were noticeably absent, such as Philza and Technoblade, others were shifting nervously in their seats, and still others were eager, eyes wide in anticipation. And so when Sam exited the portal when Dream in heavy chains Tommy whooped in joy. 

And if anybody noticed how he limped, how he shook under the weight of the metal, and how he seemed exhausted by the effort to walk, well nobody said anything. Sam secures Dream to a pole, like one would a wild animal. His face ever obscured by the mask titled down. Tommy stepped forward, fingers tapping on the handle of a sword.

He didn't want to read the script, but it had been the requirement. For the ability to be the one to swing the sword. 

"Dream, for the crimes of tyranny, theft, blowing up L'manburg, manipulation, and taking canon lives, your last life is to be taken. Good riddance, you bastard. Any last words?"

For a moment there's silence before, "Mmm, just don't blame him? Please?" 

Several members blinked in confusion. Eyes narrowed. Another ploy?

"Shut up. You're just being manipulative. I don't even want to know what you mean!" And he swings.

_ Dream was slain by TommyInnit using [Nightmare]. _

The irony of dying by one's own sword was not lost on anyone. And as the gathered started to separate, celebrating the death of the one they hated so. Blamed so. (Ignored their hollow feelings.)

Sam buried the body in silence, glad to be finally free from his duties as a Warden, and went about his day.

\---

It's the Syndicate, who see it first. Phil is a few hundred blocks out when he sees a void, the landscape giving away to a crumbling nothing. He turns the horse around and kicks it into a gallop. He had, in all optimism, believed that the presence of a god would prevent server death. But he was wrong. With no admin to energize it or keep it healthy, the server was deteriorating. Dying. There was nothing they could do.

In a way it was his fault he supposed. He knew what happened when an Admin died. If he had warned them they'd be able to escape. Be able to leave. But now? With the actual land disappearing? Even if I've where to defeat the ender dragon there was no chance. The server was free-floating in the Empty, eating itself up trying to regain stability. And once it destroyed the world, either the people would be erased or fed to the hungry energy of a black hole server.

"We need to leave!" He yells, pulling to a stop in front of Techno and Ranboo, training. "The server is dying. We will die too. There's nothing that can stop it. But we'll last a little longer the closer to spawn we are." And there's acceptance in his voice. You don't live hundreds of years and not accept death.

And despite fear, protests, and yelling, they gather everything they can and travel to the main areas.

\--

It has been five days. Fighting is a constant occurance, as they came to terms with their inevitable demise. One they caused. 

"That bastard. He didn't tell us! He knew this would-" and hand is clamped over Tommy's mouth. 

"You're the one who executed him without a trial." Techno's monotone is soothing almost. "Would you had believed him if he told you?"

The look in those who are present's eyes confirm it.

\-- They are gathered in a huddle. Items and many animals already lost. Clustered in a bunch on the last patch of land. The vast empty ness broken only by the tallest members holding lanterns.

The Egg was gone, and with it it's corruption. What a way to wake up.

The blocks under Sam gives way first. A hasty addition to add more room. Foolish reaches to grab him, but is too late. He falls, screaming into the Void until he can't be seen, lantern lighting his descent until it's too far. Tommy starts screaming. Ranboo stares. Ponk wraps arms around himself, any squeezing his shoulder. The next chunk to go is crueler, taking the entirety of the Kinoko Kingdom with it. Quackity lets himself get dragged over with his husbands.

One by one they fall, somehow it's only Tommy left (not somehow, he'd shoved his way to the center, not held on when Connor tipped over the edge.) And he stares at the empty void and  _ Knows _ and so when he falls into the Void with that weight, it's more crushing than the Empty.

\--

Nobody expects to wake up again. Especially not on soft grass in a flower field. There's exclamations of joy and relief. Various groups cling to each other, it's both joyful and somber.

_ How did they survive. _

"Hello! Welcome! I know you must have had a harrowing experience! I have some houses built nearby, it's going to be night soon!" An eerily familiar voice comes. And there stands Dream. Dressed in a clean green, gold, and white poncho that hasn't been worn since before L'manburg. Not a single weapon or piece of armor. His hair isn't chopped short anymore. The mask no longer cracked and dirty. He looks young. Peaceful.

"How are you alive!" Tommy accused immediately.

"Oh! Technically I'm not! If you're here your Dream died! I'm basically a copy with his memories he uploaded frequently. He made this so if something happened to him you'd be safe and have a home." They could practically hear the smile.

"Dream? How much do you remember?" It's Puffy who asks, standing up and brushing off her coat.

"The last I know from The Original is the Manburg and Pogtopia war ending. Unfortunately Wilbur died. I'm sorry, I don't recognize you. You must be new. Wait. Why are you looking at me like that? Is something wrong?"

How does one tell a copy of someone what their original did? What they did?

.

.

.

.

.

Can you live with the guilt?


	2. Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copy really doesn't know why his friends and these unknown people stare at him like that.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> He doesn't want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mild unreality as there are points where Copy is briefly unable to tell the difference between flashback and the present. Please stay safe.

Everyone had, for the most part, settled in. Some only stayed in the houses he made briefly before moving out. It hurt, but he understood most liked making their own builds or having more room. Others stayed. But almost all watched him with narrowed and suspicious eyes. He understood of course. He was a copy of their dead friend/admin. But something about it made him uncomfortable.

Technoblade, Phil, and Niki had moved further out and had offered him a place. The offer had been politely turned down, of course, but he noticed the guilty looks and worry. So he promised to visit often.

They'd started to call him Copy. He didn't mind, even if his name was still Dream. But they seemed completely unwilling to say it. Not like anyone would tell him why.

\---

He picks up his netherite pickaxe on his way out to find ores and nearly drops it as searing pain rips through him. He stares at the tool, an alien spike of fear riveting him in place. Because he looks at it and he's afraid. He's backed into a corner, shaking, and he  _ can't escape. _

But he isn't.

He's in his little home, in his storage room, when his pickaxe on the ground and he's pressed into the chests behind him. Copy's fine. This is fine. This is absolutely fine. It's a one time thing. The pain is give so he picks up the tool and continues on like nothing happened.

The next time it happens, he's bringing Sam some blocks of redstone. He knows the other probably wants to work on projects, and he's more than happy to give gifts. It's the staredown he gets when he starts handing blocks over. Copy hadn't originally seen it, having with glee given more and more blocks because it was funny to hand more and more. But he looks up to a dark look and the shorter is backing up immediately, the urge to flee tugging him back. So he turns and does so.

This is ridiculous. He'll apologize later.

\---

_ He's heaving and wheezing and choking. The man stands over him, holding the bloody sheets with a manic grin. For a minute, he's distracted by the light glinting off the gold tooth. And then two hands grab the red handle and he brings them straight down and he can't- _

No!

He's gathering apples watching as Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity laugh and talk. But Quackity looks at him and scowls and he-

_ Lose and I make your life even more hell. Win and I'm kinder this time. _

_ He knows enough to know that- _

What?

"Copy, you there? You're kinda staring at nothing." He's turning to look at whoever it is, but he can't take it because he's been  _ hurt abandoned  _ they only see him as a copy  _ a monster  _ less than  _ tyrant _ not even a person  _ take and  _ take and-

He runs. Copy runs and runs. Ignores phantom pains and cracking bones and how he'd dizzy and paranoid and so very very alone.

He runs until he's reached the Commune, stumbling into a fence in his panic. Slips once and scapes on gravel.

"Hey, mate. Can you look at me?" 

He tries to focus. Focus on Phil who's friend  _ ally _ never _ betrayed  _ looked at him weird.

No

Guilt. He had been guilty.

And he clings on to Phil and he doesn't know what he's doing. But fabric is solid and he's taken somewhere warm. 

\---

It's quiet, calm, and Technoblade is talking about mythology. It's comforting, to hear something nothing like whatever he's experiencing. Because he can't handle any information beyond the news about how long it had been since his last update from the Original. And he has the slow sinking feeling of dread.

"Dream, would you like to stay the night?" Techno asks. And there's not quite softness in his eyes, but it's an understanding. So he accepts.

\---

_ Tyrant Monster Insane Crazy Bad One There's Nothing To Save You _

_ Duckling like he's a naughty pet. _

_ Tyrant front the hypocrite. _

_ Monstermonstermonster. _

\---

They look at you and think of something else and you are angry. This world was made so there's be a failsafe. A home. A chance for them. He'd begged for this from the god, swore up and down he'd pay any price just to keep them safe.

**_"Do you think I'd take advantage of love?"_ **

_ "I know no deal comes without a payment." _

**_"The question is, do they deserve what you would do?"_ **

_ "Yes. Always. They're my friends." _

**_"Even now. Interesting. You'll be tired after this. It'll take part of your admin abilities, just due to energy consumption."_ **

_ "I know." _

**_"You care so much."_ **

\---

Did he care too much? Was there such a thing? 

\---

"It's not your fault." Phil finished, holding his tea.

"You make it sound like it is." Copy replies. His unfinished tea in front of him. The semi transparent liquid long cool. Phantom pain and shaky hands made it too difficult to hold the cup.

"I'm not denying your original did bad things. But he didn't deserve that and you don't deserve this. All aside, you are your own person in a way. And you shouldn't be treated badly, especially since you exist. Might be the cognitive dissonance." The ancient hybrid said.

"What?"

"I mean, making a world for multiple people is hard and very very rare. But two? Existing concurrently? And making a copy of yourself to maintain that world so if something happens to you, everyone gets put in that world and don't get lost to the Void or have nowhere to go? I mean, it's direct proof that he still cared for them. Hard to justify everything they did."

"Oh."

"If you're wondering why you didn't get the memory transfer, I don't think the Original Dream wanted you to suffer. I- I've seen similar before. I should have really recognized and tried to help when I noticed."

"That wasn't your job."

"I suppose," he set the cup down, "but there were so many ways I could have done better. Reassuring aside, I'm still going to hold that responsibility."

\---

_ You are alone. You are alone. You are alone. _

**Author's Note:**

> Copy!Dream didn't get any of Dream's memories past the immediate end of the Pogtopia arc, so only at the very beginning of Dream's rapid mental health decline. He's also had a chance to heal and be peaceful. So yeah. Might continue this, might not


End file.
